Barney's Colorful World! 2004 Aired on CBS (May 21, 1986) Part 6
(It had been a successful battle against Long John Silver and his band of pirates, it was to be a time for everyone to feel happy for their victory. And yet, at that moment, it felt more like he "lost". He just sits by the beach watching the waves slide against the sand back-and-forth, a long silence between him except for the occasional signs. A boy who felt on the verge of giving up, practically writing the word "Exit" on the sands. It stands there for a moment before a wave washes off the word and the Pagemaster's voice could be heard in his head) * The Pagemaster's Voice: Seize the courage, Richard. Then you will reach the exit. * Richard: (sighs) I'll never get home. * Fantasy: (assuredly) You did good, darling. * Richard: I lost the library card. I can't check anybody out. (plops his head against his legs) We'll never get to the exit now. * Fantasy: Darling, never say "never" around Fantasy, because sometimes you've got to fight to make a wish come true. (lifts Richard up) Well, c'mon. Don't quit on me now. * (Meanwhile, far from the others, Adventure had continued his walk along the beach letting out some steam. That was one fact they were stuck on this island and no direction to turn to, but the fact he felt serious by Terror's portrayal of being a pirate. The thought about this just made him so frustrated) * Adventure: (growls) Huh! That crazy hunchback. Ahh. You don't see me pretending to be Terror. * (As Adventure mutters to himself, he felt something stuck against his peg leg on the sand. He tries to shake it off but then he stops as he noticed that it was a small piece of paper. Curious, Adventure lifts the page off his leg, reads it and what he discovers shocks him; Richard Tyler's library card. Ecstatic to have it back, it practically falls back onto the sand. As soon as he picked himself off, he rushed to join up with the others) * Adventure: Why are you sitting around like a bunch of old wenches at teatime?! (sticks out both arms, his only hand closed) Pick me. * Richard: (thinks it over) Uh... (points to the hand with no look) That one. * (Adventure chuckles, opening his hand, and to Richard's surprise) * Richard: My library card! * Adventure: I wrestled it away from three sharks who was eyeing this for breakfast. At no small threat to me life, neither. * Fantasy: (sarcastically) Uh-huh. * Richard: (looks around) Where's Terror? Wasn't he with you? * Adventure: (stutters) He was, but he, uh...I mean, sort of, uh...he, uh... * Fantasy: (puts her arms on her hips) What did you say to him now?! * Adventure: (stutters) Well, I, uh, I, uh, just, uh, uh... (sighs) I'll go find him. * Fantasy: Yes, you "better" go find him. And be swift about this!